El experimento de Izaya
by estefa4563
Summary: Izaya le debe un favor a Shinra ¿Le saldrá muy caro?


Estaba en casa como un día normal arreglando mis archivos y la computadora, Namie-san estaba limpiando el polvo que había en mis libros, recibí una llamada de Shinra.

''¿Que quieres ahora Shinra?''. Pregunté de mala manera, no siempre me llama de manera amistosa.

''Eres muy agresivo, calmate''. Dijo Shinra suspirando.

''Sabes que no te creo, ¿que necesitas ahora?''. Dije torciendo la vista.

''Necesito un favor y debes hacermelo, me lo debes de aquella vez que te salve el pellejo de ser violado''. Dijo Shinra recordandome ese día me habían drogado, si me habían drogado me confíe demasiado y me drogaron ese bastardo tenía un punto ahuyento a unos bastardos que querían conmigo y si se lo preguntan no se con que fue que me ayudó pero lo hizo.

''Ahhh dime que necesitas ahora''. Dije yo suspirando devolverle favores a Shinra es muy complicado y muy exigente.

''Necesito que pruebes uno de mis experimentos, quiero saber que tan efectivos son''. Dijo Shinra.

''Esta bien, ahora voy ¿sólo uno no?, No quiero sorpresas desagradables''. Dije suspirando un experimento de Shinra es muy malo pero le debo un favor.

Odio esto no puedo observar a mis amados humanos por estar devolviendo favores me dirigí a casa de Shinra en el camino me encontré con Simón vendiendo sushi, mas tarde compraré un poco para llevar a casa, ya en casa de Shinra, Celty fue quien me recibió pasé a su casa y me invitó una bebida.

''Gracias por la bebida Celty ¿Donde está Shinra?''. Le dije a Celty terminando mi bebida.

Ya lo llamó Izaya. Escribió Celty dirigiéndose a por Shinra, esperé sentado.

''Hola, Izaya ven por aquí''. Dijo Shinra mostrandome el camino.

''Este es mi experinento, sólo debes ingerirlo y esperar que haga el efecto que requiero''. Dijo Shinra sonriendo yo desconfiado lo bebí sólo lo hago para sacarmelo de encima y nada más.

Al ingerirlo olvidé preguntarle para que era bueno en fin, su sabor no estaba mal y su olor tampoco olía a vainilla y sabía a fresa que raro.

''¿Que efecto tiene lo que bebí? ¿Es algo malo? Porque si es algo malo te enterrare este cuchillo en la garganta''. Dije molestó este miró mi cuchillo tragó y después a mi.

''Ya lo verás Izaya mañana hará efecto si cambia tu cuerpo o algo sucede, ven de inmediato''. Dijo Shinra sonriendo, estaba muy contento de lo que tome.

''Esta bien''. Dije sacudi mi mano en señal de despedida y me dirigí donde mi último cliente todo estuvo normal sin inconvenientes, hice mis negocios di la información requerida, fui donde Simón y compré sushi, me fui a casa y me dormí.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Estaba durmiendo me levanté de la cama y fui al baño, me cepille y me duché al salir fui a mi cuarto me puse mi ropa interior y mi camisa sentí algo raro ahí, bajé mi mirada.

''!Ahhhh¡ ¿Pero que me pasó? Tengo pechos y ¿soy una chica? Mi Cabello creció mucho lo que me faltaba, te voy a matar Shinra''. Dije molestó puse mis ropas pero me quedaban muy grandes no tengo de otra que llamar a Namie-san.

''¿Que quieres ahora?''. Dijo Namie fastidiada.

''Traeme ropa de mujer rápido, tengo una emergencia muy grande''. Dije con esa voz de mujer tan irritante.

''Espera, ¿eres Izaya? ¿Orihara Izaya? Jajajajajaja''. Dijo Namie riendo a ella eso le divertía mucho.

''No, soy la gemela de el, claro que soy yo así que muevete y traeme ropa que necesito irme ya''. Dije molestó voy a matar a ese bastardo de Shinra.

Namie-san llegó y me dio ropa de chica, una mini falda negra que dejaba mucho a la imaginación la recibí de igual manera unas medias hasta los muslos y una camisa color crema algo pegada al cuerpo, me desvesti frente a ella ya que soy mujer también, me puse unos boxers y me puse la falda.

''Parece que si eres chica por completo jajajajaja''. Dijo Namie riendo yo la miré con odio.

''Espera un momento, que feo se ve eso ponte la ropa interior que te traje''. Dijo Namie riendo mostrándome unas bragas rojas y un sostén rojo.

''No, eso no me lo pongo nunca''. Dije asqueado.

''Debes ponertelo, si se te llega a alzar la falda saltando se te verá muy feo y poco femenino y si te conozco sacaras provecho de ser chica''. Dijo Namie fastidiada yo le arrebate la ropa y me quite los boxers.

Me puse todo cogí mi sacó y salí en busca Shinra, ese imbécil se las verá conmigo, está ropa si que es incómoda se me mete la ropa interior entre mis glúteos.

De camino a casa de Shinra todos los hombres me miraban sin apartar la mirada corrí y salté en algunos edificios lo único bueno de este cuerpo es que es liviano y mas flexible.

¿Quien eres, necesitas algo?. Preguntó Celty confundida.

''Soy Izaya y vine a matar a Shinra ese bastardo me convirtió en mujer lo haré pagar''. Dije enojado ese imbécil no se saldrá con la suya.

Calmate Izaya no necesitas recurrir a la violencia. Escribió Celty moviendo sus manos.

''Si funcionó, eres una chica muy bonita Izaya ajajajajaa !auu perdón¡''. Dijo Shinra riendo, Celty agarró una de sus orejas y las jaló.

''Shinra te voy matar bastardo imbécil, nunca pensé que me convertirias en una mujer quiero mi cuerpo de hombre de vuelta''. Dije enojado, estaba rojo de la irá.

Con eso no se juega Shinra, devuelvelo a como estaba normalmente. Dijo Celty reprendiendo a Shinra este la miró y después a mi.

''Lo siento no puedo, pero el efecto no dura mucho sólo son unos meses y ya, son 2 transformaciones la primera de mujer y la segunda debes descubrilo por ti mismo''. Dijo Shinra sonriendo maldito bastardo, me fui muy enojado debo trabajar aún tenga este cuerpo.

''Hola soy Kanra Orihara es un gusto conocerle, soy la hermana gemela de Izaya, así que estoy a cargo de todo ahora, ya que el no se encuentra en el país''. Dije presentandome.

''¿Entonces Izaya no está, el no tenía 2 hermanas? Ok, ¿puedes darme lo acordado?''. Dijo mi cliente algo nervioso.

''Si claro, esto es lo que usted pidió ahí está absolutamente toda la información que usted requería, esperó mi pago cliente y si, ambos tenemos 2 hermanas''. Dije sonriendo mirando a ese humano sonrojandose sacaré mucho provecho de esto.

''Si, ten dale mi mas sinceros agradecimientos''. Dijo el cliente saliendo del lugar corriendo yo sólo me partí de risa ser una chica tiene sus beneficios, lo aprovecharé al máximo.

Revise mi celular y vi una conversación inusual.

·¿Han visto a Izaya?·

·Se rumorea que está fuera del país y en su lugar esta una hermosa pelinegra·

·Se rumorea que su nombre es Kanra y que es hermana gemela de Izaya·

·¿No tenía sólo 2 hermanas?·

·Eso es lo que sabemos, pero nunca se sabe su familia es muy extraña·

·Justo como Izaya no es de extrañar, bueno yo me voy·

·Yo igual·

·Creo que yo también·

~Ahh mis pobres humanos están confundidos, que divertido~. Pensé riendo.

Salí del restaurante saltando, sacaré provecho de esto, sentí como alguien me agarraba del sacó y me alzaba era Shizuo

~voy a aprovechar esto~. Pensé sonriendo.

''Madita pulga estás mas liviano''. Dijo Shizuo volteandome puse una mirada asustada.

''No me hagas daño por favor''. Dije llorando soy un gran actor, Shizu-chan me miró soprendido.

''Lo siento mucho, te confundí por favor no llores en verdad lo siento, ¿te parece bien si te invito a beber algo?''. Dijo la bestia mirándome preocupado vaya tiene otras expresiones que sorpresa, asentí limpiando mis lágrimas falsas.

''Te Parecias mucho a Izaya, te confundí''. Dijo Shizuo sonriendome vaya me sorprende cada vez mas.

''Iza-nii es mi hermano gemelo, así que siempre me confunden con el y si tenemos 2 hermanas solo que me pidió unos favores''. Dije sonriendo dejando a Shizuo con la boca entre abierta, vaya lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir soy un gran actor se lo creyó todo.

Me invitó una bebida y hablamos un poco, me despedí de el y mi fui, recibí una llamada de Shinra.

''Izaya ven a mi casa debo decirte algo, ¿Donde estás?''. Dijo Shinra.

''Ya voy para allá, estaba hablando con esa bestia agresiva, ser chica tiene sus beneficios se lo creyó todo, hasta lloré y se lo creyó jajajaja''. Dije caminando riendo fuerte.

''Con que me volviste a engañar de nuevo maldita pulga, no sabía que te gustaba travestirte eres asqueroso''. Dijo Shizuo mirándome con repulsión yo salí corriendo.

''Ven a decírmelo a la cara bestia''. Dije sonriendo esquivando cada golpe.

Alguien tiro algo al suelo y me distraje para evitar un golpe suyo me tire al piso, al tirarme al piso la maldita gravedad hizo que mi falda se alzará y quedará con el trasero al aire, me tape de inmediato y mire a Shizuo, este estaba en shock aproveché eso y salí corriendo.

Eso me salvó, por poco y me golpea, supongo que con el cuerpo de una chica no aguantare un golpe tan fuerte podría dejarme mal herido.

Ya estaba mas tranquilo caminé en el edificio hasta que algo o alguien cogió mi cintura y me jaló.

''¿Pero que pasa? ¿Que haces bestia, acaso me vas a violar?''. Dije fingiendo miedo, sentí una mano en mi pecho y como lo apretaba.

''¿Te gusta lo que sientes bestia?''. Dije riendo menando mi trasero en su miembro, puso su pierna entre las mías y me roso eso me dio escalofríos.

''¿Haa pero que haces bestia acosadora? Eso es violación no me estés manoseando protozo''. Dije golpeando su mano con un cuchillo.

''Con que si eres una chica, ¿o sólo tienes algo ahí?''. Dijo alzando mi camisa y bajando mi sostén, descubriendo mis pechos, metí mis dedos en sus ojos logrando safarme.

''Eres un atrevido, como puedes manosearme de esa manera estas enfermo, yo me voy maldito pervertido''. Dije enojado, estaba furioso puedo ser hombre pero no tiene el derecho de hacerme eso.

''Izaya, lo siento pensé que sólo estabas jugando conmigo, enserio me disculpó''. Dijo Shizuo mirando al piso sonrojado, asqueroso.

''¿Acaso crees que me encanta travestirme? Eso es asqueroso, no te me acerques de nuevo''. Dije enojado salí corriendo rumbo a la casa de Shinra.

Le conté todo con detalles a Shinra, después de todo es su culpa que me haya pasado eso.

''Me hizo todo eso Shinra eso fue asqueroso, sólo le faltó violarme''. Dije enojado sentado en una de los muebles de su sala, Celty estaba escuchando todo de manera atenta.

Puede que simplemente haya pensado que estabas haciéndole una broma. Escribió Celty mostrando su PDA.

''Eso fue justo lo que pensé Celty''. Dijo Shizuo detrás de mi mirándome.

''¿Ahora que? Pervertido''. Dije enojado ese que hacía ahí, vi su mano y lo entendí vino a que lo curaran ni que le hubiera dolido.

''Me voy de aquí, con permiso''. Dije levantandome acomodando mi falda.

El tiempo pasó y nada que cambiaba, todos los hombres me acosaban y me regalaban cosas, ya estaba cansado de esto, no podía divertirme como siempre.

Compré ropa extra para poder salir con ella, Namie-san me ayudó en la elección atendía a mis clientes y recibía mi pagó.

Las cosas con Shizuo eran las mismas, me perseguía y me lanzaba cosas parece que olvidó lo que me hizo, bueno no me importa de todos modos el es muy guapo… espera ¿Que, como puede parecerme lindo? Me estoy volviendo loco.

Un cliente me llamó, acudí a su llamado la dirección era muy alejada, al llegar el edificio estaba abandonado entré y llamé al cliente.

Sentía que alguien me estaba viendo mire a los lados y no vi nada, seguí llamando hasta que alguien me respondió.

''Hola srta Orihara ,¿como ha estado, todo bien?''. Dijo el cliente sonriendo, siento algo muy raro.

''Si, hay un cliente que me llamó debo irme''. Dije evitando el contacto visual.

''No linda, tu te quedas aquí apenas empieza la fiesta y eres la anfitriona''. Dijo el cliente sonriendo esto no es bueno.

Esquive a alguien que intento agarrarme y salí corriendo esquivaba cada golpe de ellos eran muchos, ya iba a salir de ahí hasta que alguien tiro una bomba cegadora, no podía ver nada sin embargo estaba alerta sentí a alguien detrás y lo encare con cuchillos en mis manos.

Estaba rodeado alguien puso un paño en mi nariz y contuve la respiración luché por librarme pero no duré mucho aspire el líquido del pañuelo y caí desmayado.

Vi a Izaya caer en los brazos de uno de esos hombres, uno de ellos puso a inhalar a Izaya algo que tenía un frasco, la irá se apoderó de mi y salí de mi escondite.

Golpee a esos bastardos y cogí a Izaya en mis brazos, lo llevé a mi casa lo dejé en mi cama para que pudiera descansar.

Pasaron 5 horas para ser preciso y nada que despertaba, salí de mi cuarto y me acosté en mi mueble y me dormí.

Al despertar fui a mi cuarto e Izaya seguía durmiendo, comprobé si tenía respiración y esta era tranquila y serena.

''Debe durarle mucho esa droga''. Dije caminando hacía la cocina, le haría algo como disculpa de lo que pasó la otra vez.

Después de terminar la comida fui al cuarto, vi a Izaya abriendo sus ojos y estirandose.

''¿Mmh? ¿Donde estoy y tu que haces ahí bestia?''. Dijo Izaya lanzandome un cuchillo, lo esquive y hable con el acerca de lo que pasó.

''Así que salvaste mi pellejo bestia, no me digas estoy en deuda contigo''. Dijo Izaya con sarcasmo, estaba mejor durmiendo.

''No, es una forma de disculparme por lo que te hice, también te hice la cena''. Dije tratando de que entienda, se quedó callado y salió de mi cuarto.

''Quiero una ducha de baño caliente''. Dijo Izaya caminando a mi baño, no se como sabe de mi casa pero supongo que lo investigó.

''Esta bien''. Dije caminando a la cocina.

Estaba dándome una ducha caliente cuando siento un calor pasar por todo mi cuerpo, dicho calor se centro en varias partes de mi cuerpo.

En mis orejas, mi trasero y mi parte íntima, estaba ahogandome en calor, estaba desesperado salí corriendo desnudo al pasillo tratando de que entrará algo de aire en mis pulmones, no me importó que Shizuo viera mi cuerpo femenino desnudo.

''Izaya ¿Que te pasa?''. Dijo Shizuo alterado caminando un lado a otro, no pude mucho la presión y me desmaye.

Me arrodille y abrí la boca de Izaya para comprobar si estaba respirando, su respiración era como si estuviera durmiendo, tape su desnudez y lo llevé a mi cuarto de nuevo

''Que problema genera esta pulga, ahora que lo pienso sigue siendo una chica y esta desnuda, bueno que mas da''. Dije saliendo de mi cuarto y me fui al bañó, me daría una ducha y me iría a la cama era muy tarde y mañana debía trabajar.

Me desperté por un peso encima de mi, escuché a alguien respirar de manera rápida y deseperada.

''¿Pero que carajo? ¿Izaya, que es lo que tienes en tu cabello, eso son orejas? ¿Eh? sentí algo rodear mi pierna''. Dije tocando lo que me rodeó y era algo peludo que venía de Izaya.

''Shizu-chan tengo mucho calor, ¿puedes ayudarme a quitar este calor?''. Dijo Izaya poniendo su pecho ¿plano? En el mío ¿No era una chica? Toque su pecho y era el de un hombre, decidí tocar su parte íntima y tenía miembro volvió a la normalidad bueno casi.

Prendí la lámpara de noche y vi a Izaya con orejas de gato y cola, estaba sonrojado y erecto, gemia necesitado y estregaba su miembro en mi estómago no se porque pero eso me excito mucho.

''¿Será que estaba en celo? Llamaré a Shinra''. Dije cogiendo mi teléfono y llamando a Shinra contestó pero no habló a de ser Celty.

''Celty ¿podrías pasarme a Shinra por favor?''. Dije esperando.

''Hola Shizuo ¿en que te puedo ayudar?''. Dijo Shinra bostezando.

''¿Que le hiciste a Izaya, porque tiene cola y orejas de gato, porque está excitado encima de mi?''. Pregunté sintiendo como Izaya tomaba mi miembro.

''Deja eso Izaya, no toques ahí''. Dije tratando de quitar la mano de Izaya de ahí.

''No, quiero que me quites este calor ¿Si?''. Dijo Izaya haciendo pucheros bajó hasta mi miembro y lo lamio.

''Ya deja eso Izaya''. Gruñi quitandolo.

''Ya veo lo que pasa Shizuo, es la 2da y última fase de mi experimento, puede sonar muy mal para ti, pero debes complacerlo hasta que ya no pueda más, si no lo haces no te dejará ir y no se convertirá en humano de nuevo''. Dijo Shinra riendo.

''¿Ahh, me estás jodiendo? ¿Debo tener sexo con el?''. Dije sin poder creérmelo y menos con un Izaya lamiendo mi miembro.

''Precisamente mi querido amigo, debes follarlo y se le quitará''. Dijo Shinra divertido, lo mataré justo cuándo iba a hablar este me colgó.

''Maldito imbécil… ahh Izaya ya para''. Dije sin poder pensar bien, Izaya lo hacía muy bien.

''Follame Shizu-chan, quiero que me folles fuerte''. Dijo Izaya masturbandose y metiendo sus dedos en su entrada lamiendo mi cuello.

Joder eso me está excitando mucho, tome la cadera de Izaya y lo puse encima de mi miembro.

''Si lo quieres, hazlo por ti mismo''. Dije pensándo que no haría nada.

Parece que me equivoque, metió sus dedos en su boca y los lamio los llevo a su entrada penetrandose primero con dos dedos luego con tres y finalmente con 4 gemia fuerte y lamia mi cuello.

No pude más tome su cadera y metí mi miembro de una sola embestida, Izaya grito mordiendo sus labios.

''Más… ah… mas Shizu-chan… !follame más¡''. Dijo Izaya penetrandose saque mi miembro y lo acosté en la cama alinee mi miembro en su entrada y lo embestí de manera ruda.

Enterró sus garras en mi espalda y brazo sacandome sangre.

Mis embestidas eran rápidas y profundas Izaya era un manojo de gemidos, lágrimas y saliva.

Izaya estaba tan caliente, lo embestia de manera ruda, se me hacía tan placentero tocaba su miembro y lamía su cuello dejando marcas.

''Joder… estas tan apretado pulga''. Dije mirando a Izaya.

''Sigue así… por favor… me… me voy a correr''. Dijo Izaya tapando su boca.

Voltee a Izaya dejándolo boca abajo, metí mi miembro profundo agarrando las caderas de Izaya, su cola se movía de un lado a otro ansioso y sus orejas estaban caídas.

''Te ves tan sexy Izaya… me prendes''. Lo dije sin pensarlo no obstante Izaya estaba tan sexy que hacía crecer mi miembro.

''Mas… follame mas… duro''. Dijo Izaya mordiendo la almohada enrollo su cola en mi brazo y alzó mas su trasero, lo embestí y toque su miembro, mastubandolo de mis embestidas.

''Yo… me… vengo… Shizu-chan''. Dijo Izaya apretando su entrada corriendose en mi mano y las sábanas.

Yo seguí embistiendo su abusada entrada corriendome dentro de el.

Así pasaron varias horas mas, yo lo embistia y el se corría, me pedía mas y se corría, Izaya cayó cansado en la cama yo lo tape y me dormí a su lado.

Me desperté desorientado, me estire y me levanté de la cama, caí de rodillas al piso sin saber que fue lo que paso me dolía mucho el trasero ¿que pasó?.

Miré la cama y no había nadie mas, observé bien y en la mesita de noche había una nota.

''Izaya tuve que salir al trabajó te dejé ropa limpia y puedes utilizar el bañó, hice también el desayuno cuándo termines puedes irte''.

Att: Heiwajima Shizuo

''¿Eh, ya no soy chica? ¿Que hice con Shizuo? ¿Que pasó anoche? No me digas que… tuve sexo con el''. Dije horrorizado me levanté como pude me duche, comí y me fui.

''¿Que fue lo que hice con Shizuo, acaso follamos?''. Le pregunté a Shinra sentado en su sala.

''Si follaron Izaya, si no lo hacían te quedarías como gato por siempre''. Dijo Shinra riendo yo lo miré con odio y le lancé un cuchillo que cayó a su lado.

''Esperó esto no se vuelva a repetir Shinra, porque si no ese cuchillo no caerá a tu lado''. Dije parandome saliendo de ahí.

Así pasaron varios meses desde mi encontró con Shizuo, cuándo estamos en la calle eramos enemigos pero cuándo estamos juntos a solas eramos amantes.

Seguimos con nuestros encuentros sexuales, Shizuo y yo cogimos y dormimos juntos nos ibamos cada quien por su lado y al encontrarnos peleabamos.

Así no la pasamos siempre el rato, lo más extraño es que ambos nos atraemos y en el sexo es donde mas demostramos cuánto nos queremos.

''Parece que los trucos de Shinra funcionan de algo… ¿Verdad Shizu-chan?''. Dije sonriendo poniendo mi cabeza en el hombro de Shizuo, este agarró mi cintura y beso mi cuello.


End file.
